Bring Me to Life
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: The life of a renegade is hard. You're lonely and you always cry. You hate everyone and everything. You were the sweet little innocent thing to him and you betrayed him. All you need is someone who will bring you back to life.
1. Regret

She sat there with blood dripping from her black and red eyes. She is presently known as the Renegade to the Original One and the Creature of the Dark so everyone feared her. She always wears a black magnificent robe adorned with precious jewels and gems. To top it all of, she wears a golden pointed crown. She isn't always this Renegade they always speak of. All they know is death, darkness, and everything negative – the counterpart of Arceus. Being lonely and all isn't good; feeling anger and rage is worse. She never felt so numb, not able to feel any blood run through her. Only sadness radiated from her. She wiped the thoughts off her head and decided to look at the mirror. All she saw was a dead princess with blood as tears who hopes for life. REAL life. Her name is Giratina, child of Arceus.

"_Daddy, I found two weird jewels – a round valuable one I found under the large body of liquid you made earlier; the other is an irregular shaped elegant one under the land mass", the girl said. She was beautiful. She was wearing a robe similar to her father's. It was only feminine. Arceus stood and smiled at her innocence. He took the jewels and glanced at her. He had an idea and asked, "Tina, do you want to have siblings?" The girl instantly nodded which made Arceus laugh. He let the jewels float and a blinding light enveloped them. "Ow", the girl shielded her eyes by her hands. After a few minutes, the girl opened her eyes and saw another girl and a boy. They were twins. The girl wore a white robe and all her adornments are pink. The boy wore a blue one with light blue and metal adornments. She noticed the jewels rested on the girl's shoulders and the boy's chest. The girl, known as Tina, was amazed at the same time joyful. "How do you like them?"_

Yes, she was this Tina. She was innocent, not knowing any kind of violence, not knowing them even the slightest pinch. She was Arceus' favored child. She vowed to be his successor but she was too impatient. As time passed by, she plotted to kill her father to rule the Pokemon World. She destroyed the First Legendary Council, a council where only Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia survived. Arceus protected the twins lovingly and became shocked because his little Tina grew up to be this monster. She made Arceus bleed unceasingly from head to toe. His blood stained his clothes and the cosmic twins were too terrified to fight their sister. Even so, Arceus prevailed and sent his beloved daughter to the opposite world, The Reverse World.

For millenia, she has been like this. She has been waiting for the right person to bring her back to life. Her spirit is dead. She regretted everything she had done. She knows her father will never bring her, never in a thousand mews. She still hated Arceus, in fact, she hated everyone and everything with all her heart. She wanted to kill the twins and she wanted to prove herself to her father once more. This is her lifetime punishment, to be the ruler of the Reverse World. "Ahhhh!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. She doesn't want any of this. She just wanted to live again. She wanted to feel important. She wanted to feel complete. That is, she needs a person to bring her back to life. REAL life.


	2. Life in Love

A little boy was practicing his move "Growth". After his last failed try, he didn't give up. He did it once more and-

POOF!

Smoke went everywhere and after it faded, the boy disappeared but instead there was a man. He had the same green hair and eyes with a white and grey outfit as the boy. He looked like the boy, only older. This was the effect of the move. "Guys, I did it!", the man exclaimed with happiness. "Way to go, Shaymin", an old man of his kind said. "As for your reward," the elder continued, "you can go out to the forest but be careful, okay?". "Will do, Master!" the man, Shaymin, replied.

He went to the lake to have a drink. As he reached there, he remembered the fight between a man with blue metal parts and a black and red dragon-like woman. They were so powerful. The woman dragged the man into her dimension so with Shaymin. Shaymin thought about the woman. She was too powerful but so mysterious. He feared her at first but they eventually became friends. She was so dark but he saved her. She almost died and her dimension was almost destroyed. A man known as Zero did all of these dreadful things. Good thing Shaymin was there. He erased his thoughts and took a drink at the lake. While drinking, he heard a faint scream somewhere within there. He observed his reflection and saw the woman he thought of. "What the heck?", he said being surprised. She was crying blood and screaming. "Just who are you?", he asked. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you crying? I know you. You're that woman who Zero kidnapped. Stop screaming. Please, tell me your name. Tell me everything about you. I'm not afraid of you. Please, answer me", he said with a tone of sadness and empathy. She didn't respond at all, she just continued her misery. "Darn it!", he cursed and jumped to the water. He closed his eyes but he didn't feel water. He just felt a soft breeze until-

THUD!

He opened his eyes. He fell into the ground but it was different. It was different from the Real World he was in previously. He was surprised when he observed his surroundings. The ground was unstable, time did not seem to flow, ice pillars from above, weird trees, and low gravity in some areas. He looked at the darkest corner and saw the woman he vaguely knew about. Her eerie eyes were staring at him which sent a shiver down his spine. He took a deep breath, gathered courage, and walked near her. She covered the mask around her mouth and closed her eyes. "Don't come near me. I'm warning you, mortal", she said darkly but he came nearer and nearer. "Please, don't even move closer. Don't you dare!", her eyes and crown began to glow a bright blue light. "No, I want to know you. What is your name?", Shaymin finally talked. "Gi…Gi-Gira…tina", she stammered and disappeared. Shaymin felt an aura behind him and looked back. He found her with her claws glowing. "Shadow Claw", she charged right at him to his surprise. She wounded his head close to his flower. It was bleeding severely. "Warning number 3 is pain. One more time, mortal, then I'll send you to the Spirit World!", she warned with a roar. "No, I still have questions, milady. Do you need company here? It's too lonely. Furthermore, do you have friends? Family?", he asked. "Shut up. I don't need a family and I don't need friends. I… I killed them long ago", she said while a drop of blood fell from her eye.

"Is there something wrong with your eye or are you crying blood?"

"Shut up, dear. I recommend you shut up".

"Let me know you, Princess Giratina. I want you to stop crying. I want you to have a friend. I want you to have me…"

"I don't have time for this. Shay-"

"Giratina, I know you're the Renegade Dragon, I know you destroyed the First Legendary Council, I know you almost killed Master Arceus…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!"

"And I know you need a friend"

This calmed Giratina as she cried more. She knelt at the ground and screamed once more. She was usually very strong but here, she was taken emotionally not physically. The ground around her became a pool of blood because of her tears. Her face too was covered with blood. She was a pitiful sight. Shaymin ran to her and helped her. "Sh-Shay…", she whispered. He called her to shush. "Shaymin, I just want to say that it is true that I am lonely. I am a traitor and I hate everyone even you. I want you to run away from me and you shouldn't tell anyone of this encounter. Most of all, don't tell anyone that I am lonely. I killed my family and friends because I wanted to rule all the dimensions especially the Real World and I might kill you if you spread all these things I am telling you. I am the counterpart of Arceus – I am Death", she explained. "I don't think you're 'Death'. You're too beautiful to be 'Death'" he said. Giratina blushed by hearing that she's beautiful. She shook her head at what he said. Shaymin smiled at her childish attitude. It was so innocent. Finally, she felt special again. He pulled the flower from his head with all his might. Because it was a part of his body, he winced at the pain from his head which uncontrollably. Giratina widened her eyes when he gave her his Gracidea flower. "This flower is very special. It is also essential to us Gratitude Pokemon", he said. She hesitantly took the bloody flower and asked, "Gratitude? Thank you. Thank you for making me feel like this. I never felt this emotion ever since I was banished. I feel so important. Thank you for bringing me to life, my friend", she felt complete having a friend. After saying this, Shaymin wiped her tears and softly kissed her. She didn't feel so surprised at all. Yes, this is life for her. REAL life.


End file.
